doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/War on Sontar
Notice: This article is marked as incomplete. Due to some problems, I will (probably, if not sooner) only be able to upload the second part tomorrow. Plot The TARDIS flew through time and space, not heading for any destination. The crew inside were just hanging around. Alfie was talking to Alice, Shalek was looking at the many and complicated console of the TARDIS, Handles was charging himself, and the Doctor was looking at his monitor. “How’s the time blockage going?” Shalek suddenly asked. “It’s now at 12%!” the Doctor replied, as he looked at the monitor, “It’s going slow, but eventually, I’ll break it!” “Cool!” Alfie said, “Then we can finally discover what happened on the day I was born! These powers are really odd, but extremely cool! I’d like to know who gave them to me!” “It’s not that cool, actually,” the Doctor commented, as he looked at Alfie, worried, “It’s quite dangerous!” The whole TARDIS crew went quite. Then, a mysterious sound broke the silence. Ping! “What was that?” Alice asked. “Oh dear!” the Doctor shouted worriedly, as he jumped to the monitor and looked at it. He frowned, “Oh god…” “That doesn’t sound good!” Shalek shouted in panic, “Hold on to something, we’re probably crashing!” Alfie and Alice did as he said. They grabbed part of the console, and closed their eyes. So did Shalek. Then came a burst of laughter. It was from the Doctor. “What’s so funny?” Alice asked, confused. “We aren’t crashing,” Handles explained, “That was simply a message that came in! We are going to Sontar!” “Sontar?” Alfie asked, “The planet of the Sontarans? Why are we going there? Who sent us the message?” “An old friends,” the Doctor smiled, as he pulled a lever excitedly, “Sontar, here we come! Let’s go! Woohoo!” The TARDIS shook wildly as it flew into the Time Vortex. The Doctor was so excited that he let the TARDIS go at its full speed. “Why are we shaking so much?” Alice asked, as she had to hold onto the console, or else she would be thrown across the room. “I’ve been a bit too ''excited!” the Doctor answered, with a grin on his face, “The TARDIS is going at top speed! Just hold on tight, okay? We’re going to land sooooon!!!” The Doctor was thrown backwards as the TARDIS started spinning and swirling. The whole crew flew through the room. “Are you sure we’re not crashing?” Alfie asked, as he tried to hold on to something, but there was nothing he could grab. He fell onto the floor. “Well…” the Doctor replied, as he tried to hold on to the monitor, “Handles, slow down the TARDIS! Hurry up!” “Slowing down,” Handles said. 'Clang!' Something crashed against the TARDIS from the outside. “We seemed to have hit a Sontaran Scout Ship, sir,” Handles told the Doctor, “It sent us of course. There is no way of preventing the crash now.” “Just do something to make the crash less painful!” Shalek shouted angrily, as he too fell on the ground. “The handbrake!” the Doctor shouted, as he saw the handbrake-lever, “That should do the trick! It might even prevent us from crashing!” “I don’t recommend that, sir!” Handles tried to warn the Doctor, but it was too late. The Doctor jumped towards the lever but because the TARDIS was swinging so badly he missed and hit another button. The doors opened. “The doors!” Shalek shouted in panic, as he saw the open doors. “AAAAH!!!” Alice screamed, as the TARDIS made a weird looping, and she flew out of the doors. The other watched in terror. “Alice!!!” Alfie shouted in terror, as he jumped outside, going after Alice to save her. The Doctor gasped. “Handles, doors closed, now!” he ordered. Handles did as his master told him to, and the doors closed. “What are we going to do?!?!” Shalek asked, as he had to hold on to the console. “Catch them!” the Doctor explained, with fear in his eyes. He tried to control the TARDIS, but he couldn’t, “Handles, help me!” He ordered. “I’m sorry sir, but the TARDIS is going haywire,” Handles answered, “There is no way of stopping or controlling it now! We’re going to crash!” “But what about Alfice?!” the Doctor continued. “Alfice?” Shalek asked him, confused. “It’s a mix between Alice and Alfie, as they’re a couple now and- Never mind! We need to save them!” Meanwhile, Alice and Alfie were falling out of the sky, heading for the planet’s surface. They could see tall iron and stone buildings, with bridges connecting them. It was clearly to be seen that the beautiful stone buildings had been built after the Sontarans became peaceful. The iron buildings were quite ugly. “Alfie!!!” Alice screamed in fear as she grabbed her boyfriend’s hands, “We’re gonna die! Please save us!” 'Bang!' They suddenly fell on a small, round flying object. The two were hurt, but not killed. They looked around shocked. “We’re alive!” Alice shouted happily, “We survived!” “Yes, but what is this thing?” Alfie asked, as he looked at the round ship underneath them, “Some kind of ship! And look, there’s a Sontaran inside, piloting him! He must have seen us and decided to save us!” “This is the thing the TARDIS crashed into! But… Where is it taking us?” Alice suddenly said, as she saw the city behind them. They were now heading towards the red mountains. The sky of Sontar was blue, with red in it, “Alfie, where are we going? Why aren’t we brought to the city?” “I don’t know…” Alfie told her, as he looked at the mountains which they were heading for, “I hate it when I don’t!” *** The TARDIS rushed towards the ground. It was just seconds from impact. The Doctor had managed to activate the shields, but he didn’t know if it would work, as there were sparks coming from all over the console. “Shalek?!” the Doctor shouted. “Yes?!” Shalek replied, as he saw black smoke rising from the opposite side of the console, were the Doctor was standing. “Hold on tigh-” ''BOOM!!! The TARDIS crashed down on the ground between the buildings. The inside exploded into flames. Sparks flew everywhere, as Shalek was knocked unconscious. The Doctor pulled Handles out of the console and rushed towards Shalek. He pulled him out of the TARDIS, as black smoke rose up. Sontarans ran towards the Doctor to come and help him. “Handles,” the Doctor asked, “Will the TARDIS repair or is it so badly damaged that it needs to regenerate?” “Repair!” Handles replied, “It isn’t that badly damaged, due to shields being 60% up. Also, the breaking of the time blockage will just continue!” “How many procent?” “Still 12. It’s going slowly, but surely.” “Wh-what happened?” Shalek asked, as he woke up. He saw the Doctor’s face, who was smiling towards him, holding Handles in his left hand. “We crashed!” the Doctor explained to the confused Shalek, “But don’t worry, the shields were 60% up, so the damage isn’t that bad. The TARDIS will automatically repair itself. Meanwhile, we can come and finish our mission.” “Which is…?” Shalek went on, still uninformed of why they had travelled to Sontar, “From who was the message?” “One of my old friends, ‘the old Sontaran leader’, as I like to call him!” the Doctor smiled excitedly, “He asked if I could come and help him! Of course, I could not deny his request, as he is a hero! He made the Sontarans into good, and peaceful people, not those war-seeking creatures that they used to be!” “But…” Shalek suddenly interrupted him, as fear struck him, “Where are Alfie and Alice?” The Doctor froze. He turned around slowly, “I don’t know,” he sighed, “I just, don’t know…” A tear rolled down his face as he said this. Then, he suddenly ran towards a Sontaran. ‘”Two children!” the Doctor shouted, “ They fell down to your city! You must have scanners our cameras around here! Go and check if they fell down here! If so, find them and help them! Sontarans have technology to resurrect people, right?” “Yes sir,” the Sontaran replied, as he marched back inside. Another Sontaran approached the Doctor and Shalek, “If you would follow me, sirs,” he said to them, “I will lead you to the Leader’s throne room. But stay calm, and don’t talk to loud!” They would through the long hallways, until the finally arrived at the big door. Two Sontarans were guarding it. The Sontaran that was leading the Doctor and Shalek raised his hands, and the guards pushed open the doors. “Oh my god…” Shalek mumbled, as he saw the Sontaran Leader sitting on his throne, “Doctor… What has happened to him?” The Old Sontaran Leader’s face was a very dark green colour, and his eyes were bright white. No pupils in it, just whiteness. His skin was very wrinkled, and he groaned in pain. “Who’s there?” he asked, in a very quiet and weak voice. “It’s the Doctor, sir,” the Sontaran nurse, who was standing next to him, explained, “You ordered us to call him here for help, remember? He has arrived.” “Hello,” the Doctor said to his old friend, as he walked towards him, “What has happened to you? Poisoned?” “The doctors here think so, yes…” the Old Sontaran Leader answered, “Yesterday, in my dailydrink that keeps me fit. The Sontaran who made it just vanished. Into thin air…” “What do you mean?” the Doctor asked, puzzled. “We went to search for him,” the Old Sontaran Leader replied, “He had disappeared. We watched the camera footage. There is a blind spot between the kitchen and the corridor. In that blind spot he just vanished…” “How long as he got?” the Doctor asked the nurse. “Probably two days, if not less,” the nurse said sadly. The Doctor started scanning the Old Sontaran Leader with his sonic screwdriver. When he was finished, he pointed the screwdriver at Handles and ‘''buzzed''’ it has him, “Handles, what is it? What has he been poisoned with?” “Lectus Manypulatius,” Handles said, after scanning the illness, “A rare plant that used to be found on Sontar. It was rumoured to be extinct.” “Well, apparently not!” the Doctor was irritated and scared at the same time, “Handles, search your databases for how to make an antidote!” “Searching…” Handles said, “Found; the antidote can be created with the same juice as the poison is made with.” “How does that work?” Shalek asked, confused. “The way it’s made,” Handles explained. “Then we can save the leader!” the Doctor jumped up, with hope sparkling through his eyes, “The person who poisoned him must have the plant!” “But wouldn’t it be most logical that that person destroyed the plant?” the leader added, very weak, “To prevent the antidote from ever being made?” “That’s through…” the Doctor admitted, irritated, “Do you know where the plants used to be found, sir?” “In the mountains East from here,” the leader answered. “Then I will go there!” the Doctor told him happily, “Don’t worry sir, I won’t rest before I find that plant! You,” the Doctor ordered, pointing at the Sontaran who led him to the throne room, “Get a squad of Sontarans ready! We’re going on an expedition! Shalek, you’re coming as well, of course. And Handles, you too!” “When are we leaving?” Shalek asked. “The leader as only two days left, if not less,” the Doctor replied, “We’ll leave in half an hour! To the mountains East!” *** It was fifteen minutes before they left. The Doctor, Shalek, and a group of Sontarans were packing bags, when suddenly another Sontaran walked into the room. “Sir,” he said, as he approached the Doctor, “I have good news and bad news.” “Let’s start with the good one!” the Doctor replied, as he turned around to face the Sontaran, “Well? What is it?” “The two children you spoke about were saved!” the Sontaran explained, “They were catched by a Sontaran Scout Ship!” “Brilliant!” the Doctor shouted excitedly, as he jumped up happily. “But,” Shalek added in, “What’s the bad news then?” “Well…” the Sontaran answered, “The Scout Ship… It was unidentified! We don’t know who was in it! It headed towards the mountains East.” “Where we are going,” the Doctor frowned, “Where the plant for the poison was found. The enemies must be there!” “So we must also save the kids on our mission,” Shalek concluded, as he pulled out his sword and swung it around, “Exciting!” “That’s the spirit,” the Doctor grinned. Then he turned back to the Sontaran, “Tell the leader – or the army general or something like that – that whenever we send an emergency code, an army has to be send to the mountains. Understood?” “Yes sir!” the Sontaran replied, as he marched out of the room. *** Some later the expedition started. A bigger Sontaran ship dropped the expedition team off just before the mountains, but it wouldn’t go any further; legend said that mysterious beasts lived there. Dragons, trolls… All kind of things. “So,” Shalek said, as he looked at the tall mountains, “What do we do first? Find the children or the plants?” “Both,” the Doctor replied calmly. “Both?” Shalek asked him, confused, “What do you mean both?” “We’ll start searching the plants, and during the search keep our eyes open for any possible enemy – or enemies.” He turned around to the group of eighth Sontarans behind them. All were specially trained, and very good soldiers, “Right! Let’s go! Follow me!” The Doctor ordered, as he started to walk up the steep mountain slope. The red mountain side was steep. Sand and rocks crumbled up from under their feet as the team walked up. They could see the city far in the distance, but not very much of it. But one question floated through Shalek’s mind as they walked up. “Doctor?” He asked, as they continued their climb. “Yes?” the Doctor replied. “Why didn’t we take a whole army?” Shalek wondered, “Like fifty men. Wouldn’t the search go way faster that way?” “And what if the enemies are up here?” the Doctor explained, “They would easily find out if we were with that many. They would ambush us! Hold up the search, until the leader dies! Then all has been for nothing!” “You’re right,” Shalek agreed, “It would be a foolish move. This is the best way. The only way, possibly. I wonder how Alfice is doing…” *** “Where are we?” Alfie asked, as he suddenly woke up. He looked around him. They were in some sort of cell. Alice was lying beside him, “Alice?” He asked, as he felt her face. It was cold, very cold. She didn’t seem to be awake. Alfie stood up and walked to the indigo-coloured force field that blocked the entrance. Behind it, he saw a lot of Sontarans walking around. What Alfie didn’t know was that these were not normal Sontarans. Even their armour was different; these wore black ones, instead of blue. Alfie didn’t know the Sontarans very well, so this didn’t mean anything suspicious to him. None of them paid attention to Alfie. They seemed to be preparing something. “Hello?!” Alfie shouted, “Please! Let us go! We’re no enemies, we’re friends of the Doctor! We mean no harm! We are his allies! His companions!” “That is what bothers us,” one of the Sontarans said to Alfie, “You know the Doctor! He must die! And today!” “What?!” Alfie shouted, shocked, “The Doctor… He told me you were a peace-loving race! That you are protecting the universe now, instead of invading it!” “That is what the Old Sontaran Leader made of us,” the Sontaran grumbled, “Fools, cowards. Our former allies and enemies laugh at us now; the Daleks, the Cybermen… Even our sworn enemym, the filthy Rutans! But one fraction stayed loyal to our conquering side! The universe belongs to us! Soon, Sontar will be ours again, and the universe will fear us like never before!” “But we will stop you!” Alfie shouted at him, “We will defeat you! Just wait till I get out of this cell! I am Alfie Owens, also known as Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All, The Hero of the Universe, The Saviour of Many, and lots and lots of more ones. Well, maybe the last ones aren’t real, but that’s not the point! It’s about the idea!” “Ha!” the Sontaran laughed, “I’m so scared, ‘Stormageddon’!” He said sarcastically. Then he burst out into laughter as he walked away. “Just you wait…” Alfie mumbled, “The Doctor will save us…” More to be added as soon as possible! Category:Stories featuring Sontarans